


Driving

by FlaresAndWisdom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Pining, Prose Poem, Season/Series 03, desert southwest, i have a lot of feelings about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaresAndWisdom/pseuds/FlaresAndWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic-poem.<br/>Inspired by Ballad of the Golden Hour by Widowspeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

Mulder and Scully.  
Gold rental car.  
Desert southwest. Hot. Dusty.  
Driving into twilight.  
Two lane highway to the  
Orange.  Purple. Velvet black.  
"Mulder, why?"  
Something long winded and obscure.  
"C'mon Scully..."  
A Sigh and A Smile.  
And a turn to the fading Sun  
Speckled black behind dark hills.  
wind in their faces.  
Country/Western through the Background.  
Cacti and moonlight  
then a hotel.  
Two rooms.  
Two agents.  
Two friends.  
Two lovers  
        too far.  
To night.  
"Goodnight, G-Woman."  
"G'night, Spooky."

  
Sleepy achesmiles in the dark.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song is here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S6_k1BEGxk>  
> I do not own these characters.


End file.
